Know Your Stars: Drawn Together
by CharmyNutty
Summary: What would happen if the housemates of Drawn Together went on Know Your Stars? It will be the most heated moment they will ever have...ever.
1. Princess Clara

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Drawn Together or All That. Drawnt Together belongs to Comedy Central and All That belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

PRINCESS CLARA

Announcer: Know your stars! Know your stars! Know your stars! Know your stars!

Clara: (Gasp) Can that be the voice of the devil? If so, (takes out her cross) be gone you pest!

Announcer: Princess Clara...She is a horrible singer.

Clara: Um...actually, knowing that i am a princess, i make a great singer. I sing to the people up above the clouds almost every day. Listen to this.

(Clara starts singing as the announcer guy pretends to scream)

Announcer: AAAUUUGGGHHH! STOP SINGING! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

Clara: You're pretending, are you? Pretending is a sin!

Announcer: Princess Clara...She has a mad crush on Kim Jong Il.

Clara: What makes you believe that? I don't have a crush on Kim Jung Il, because number one, he worships the devil, and number 2...he's dead! Burning in the flames where he belongs!

Announcer: Well i think you should think again. I am Kim Jong Il.

Clara: (Gasp) I knew this was an unholy hoax! (Takes out her cross again and waves it around) Now you are going to feel the holy warth!

Announcer: (Laughs) Gotcha!

(The Announcer continued laughing as Clara was unimpressed with the prank)

Clara: Are you one of Satan's followers? Because i believe in my graceful mind that you do.

Announcer: Princess Clara...She is a prostitute.

Clara: (Raged) How dare you say such a hellish thing like that?! My father saids that prostitutes worship the devil!

Announcer: There's no need to lie. I know you are a prostitute.

Clara: (Growls) I guess you really are one of Satan's followers. You know what, i'll take that back! You ARE Satan! Reveal yourself, you coward!

Announcer: Now you know Princess Clara! The bad-singing prostitute that has a crush on Kim Jong Il!

Clara: You take that back this instant! Any fool who would call me that deserves to burn in hell! Get back here! I'm not through with you, you pheasant! You're going to burn in hell!

* * *

You like it so far. I might be doing these once a day whenever i have the time.

NEXT VICTIM: Spanky Ham


	2. Spanky Ham

SPANKY HAM

Announcer: Know your stars! Know your stars! Know your stars! Know your stars!

Spanky Ham: Whoa! Cool!

Announcer: Spanky Ham...He is a fan of Justin Bieber.

Spanky Ham: (Raises eyebrow) Huh? No way, bro. I listen to what all men listen to. Heavy Metal. I listen to that epic genre of music whenever i look up some titties on the internet.

Annoucer: You listen to heavy metal? Well let me put that on for you.

Spanky Ham: Hell yeah! Go for it!

(The announcer guy puts on Justin Bieber's "Baby" in the background.)

Spanky Ham: (Covers his ears) Hey! Turn that shit off, man! I don't listen to that gaywads crap.

(The announcer guy turns the music off.)

Announcer: You can't resist his sexy voice of his?

Spanky Ham: Sexy? (Laughs) If i want to hear something that is sexy, i'd go to porn websites with hot chicks.

Announcer: Spanky Ham...He kills bronies whenever he is bored.

Spanky Ham: Hell no, i don't do shit like that! Bronies are straight men that watches My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Hell, i'm even a brony myself.

Announcer: So in other words, are you calling yourself gay?

Spanky Ham: (Growls) Fuck no, i am not gay! Xander's the only gay bastard out of all of us Drawn Together housemates.

Announcer: Spanky Ham...He sucks on his own penis.

Spanky Ham: (Irritated) Okay, now you're starting to piss me off here. I don't suck on my own penis! Besides, my mouth can't even reach it!

Announcer: (Seductively) Don't talk such nonsense, you sexy pig. Oh, I just love it when you suck your penis. Yes, you sexy pig.

Spanky Ham: (Yells) For the last time, I am not gay! So don't talk to me like that!

Announcer: Well if you're not gay, then why do you watch My Little Pony?

Spanky Ham: Do you want me to choke you to death?!

Announcer: Now you know Spanky Ham. The brony-killing Justin Bieber fan that sucks on his own penis.

Spanky Ham: No, YOU'RE the brony-killing Justin Bieber fan that sucks on his own penis! Hey, where are you going?! You better not get away with...ah, fuck it.

* * *

Sorry about the haitus, everyone. I've been goofing off for a little bit that i forgot what i was doing. But anyways, it's back on, and now that 2 Drawn Together housemates have been irritated by the Know Your Stars announcer, only 6 more to go.

NEXT VICTIM: Toot Braunstein


End file.
